Licor
by rimiish
Summary: Shima. Rima descubre las consecuencias del alcohol, las cuales pueden llegar a ser muy dulces. Por ahora One-Shot


¡Hola!

Como disculpa por no haber actualizado mi fic de "Una nueva vida" les hice este regalo.

Espero que me perdonen y que lo disfruten.

Licor

Estábamos en una de aquellas aburridas fiestas del consejo. El ambiente era como siempre formal. Había música clásica en vivo de una pequeña orquesta conformada por los mejores músicos del país y un buffet con los bocadillos más modestos pero exquisitos que hay. Todos en el lugar vestían formalmente, luciendo prendas finísimas y costosas; en las mesas había gente hablando, o más bien presumiendo, de toda la fortuna que tenían y cómo la ganaban; algunos hombres en traje se encontraban en un pequeño grupo y de pie charlando de negocios y posibles asensos; mientras que las mujeres se ponían al tanto con los eventos nuevos de otra familia. Todo era tan perfecto, tan tranquilo y a la vez tan odioso.

Yo estaba sentado con Rima, Akatsuki y Ruka en una de las tantas mesas. Seguramente éramos los únicos cuya conversación no incluía dinero. Somos mucho menos superficiales que nuestras familias.

Ichijou estaba riendo de algo con Aidou y Kein y Ruka mantenían una conversación trivial, en cuanto a Rima, ella no había hablado desde hacía ya un buen rato, lo único que hacía era ver una copa contenedora de líquido alcohólico color transparente. Al principio no le di importancia, sin embargo conforme pasó el tiempo me volví más curioso.

En algún momento de la noche Akatsuki y Ruka fueron a bailar una suave melodía, Ichijou fue llamado por su familia y Aidou fue a coquetearle a alguien, dejándonos solos. Rima salió del transe en el que la tenía esa bebida, estiró el brazo, tomó la copa y le dio un sorbo.

-Rima -la regañé. Pero como era de esperarse no hizo caso. Se formo una mueca amarga en su rostro por unos segundos y nuevamente se quedo viendo la copa. Pasaron breves segundos y tomó otro sorbo pero a diferencia del primero su expresión fue diferente.

-Hn ya veo porque les gusta tanto esto -dijo Rima.

-Si, pero tu no puedes tomar más, si lo haces se hará un escándalo, dirán que eres una alcohólica irresponsable y que tacharan a tu padre como "Sr. Touya, un padre sin morales".

-Oh vamos Shiki, no creo que hagan un escándalo por eso.

-Hn, si claro, igual que cuando te vieron a ti y a Hanabusa en el coche una vez y la prensa no dejo de acosarte por un mes, recuerdas también que en fiestas como estas te molestaban a ti y a tu padre de que eran la pareja más adorable y que les dejaran el asunto de la boda y todo…

-Shiki, si aprecias tu vida cállate -dijo Rima seriamente

-Hn.

Rima dio otros tres sorbos de la copa. Y sonreí altaneramente.

-Rima eres aún muy joven para tomar alcohol -dije y como era de esperarse volteó a verme molesta.

-Soy tan solo medio año menor que tú. Además no es mi culpa, ¿Qué clase de tonto pone alcohol en las mesas de los "menores de edad"?

-Si bueno, en medio año podrás tomar. Además tu eres la única menor de edad aquí -le dije antes de llevarme mi copa a la boca para enfatizar mis palabras. Y también porque amo, amo hacerla enfadar.

-Te odio.

-Hn

-No me interesa lo que digas Shiki -sonrió y tomó otro sorbo.

-Te meterás en problemas y te la pasarás quejándote durante todo el medio año que te falta.

-Blah, blah, blah.

Rima bebió una copa y media antes de dejar escapar risitas estúpidas y extrañas en ella.

-¿De que te ríes?

-De algo que recordé -dijo entre risas suaves.

-Muy bien, suficiente alcohol para ti, un poco más y terminaras avergonzándote con frases sin sentido y caídas por mareos -dije estirando el brazo y alejando la copa y la botella de ella.

-Si, se nota que eres un experto en el tema -rió Touya

-No es por mi, tú misma has visto a Aidou.

Rima ya no insistió por la bebida, sabía lo que le esperaba si tomaba de más y era demasiado orgullosa como para permitir que la vieran ebria, además el ser parte de una familia de abolengo trae buenas lecciones de etiqueta.

-Shiki, vamos a bailar.

-No, estas casi ebria.

-No, solo estoy feliz, no puedo creer que pienses que yo sería capaz de ponerme ebria, tengo dignidad Shiki.

-Lo se -acepté. Y es verdad, esa actitud que tiene ella me agrada, y mucho.

-Ahora, deja de ser aburrido y vamos a bailar, sabes que me lo ibas a pedir tarde o temprano.

Ella tenía razón, se lo iba a pedir pero estaba esperando un poco más, quería que pusieran una canción en especial, pero si Rima insistía y yo no aceptaba, entonces se molestaría conmigo. La verdad es que es una chica caprichosa, es hija única y es la niña de papi, lo cual le ha llevado a tener maneras efectivas y decentes para conseguir lo que quiere.

-De acuerdo, espera un segundo ahora vuelvo.

Tardé aproximadamente un par de minutos en ir y pedir la canción que quería, sin embargo cuando volví a la mesa Rima ya no estaba sola. Un tipo se le había acercado y al parecer comenzó una conversación incómoda para Rima, pues a pesar de estar ligeramente bajo los efectos del alcohol ya no parecía tan carismática como antes.

Tenía el ceño fruncido mostrando irritación, el codo en la mesa y la mano sosteniendo su rostro en una forma aburrida. Pobre tonto, no sabía en lo que se metía. Una Rima aburrida e irritada es casi igual de malo que una furiosa.

-Hey Rima-decidí interrumpir y ella levantó la cabeza. Dedicando una de sus famosas miradas de "sálvame de este idiota o te arrepentirás más tarde" Lo sé porque son esas las miradas las que me dedica cuando Aidou la molesta en demasía.

-Hn Rima, tu padre te esta buscando -dije ocultando cualquier emoción y con una expresión facial fría.

-Oh, disculpa Lee-san, debo atender esto.

Se levantó de la mesa y me acompañó a la pista de baile. Y Justo como planeado la melodía que esperaba comenzó.

-Shiki, tenemos suerte, pusieron la canción que yo quería -dijo sonriendo. Sonaría tan anti-yo si dijera que esa sonrisa me gustó, y mucho.

-Hn

Para entonces una de mis manos estaba en su cintura, la suya en mi hombro y girábamos lentamente por la pista.

-Patética excusa que diste.

-Hn, parece que ya no estas tan ebria.

Ella no contestó, en lugar de eso acercó su rostro y presionó suavemente sus labios en los míos. Fue corto pero cálido y al separarnos pude sentir el suave sabor del licor que Rima había estado bebiendo.

-Tal vez si estoy ebria.

-Hn.

Seguimos bailando y divisé a aquel estúpido que se le había acercado a ella con anterioridad, sonreí altaneramente dejando en claro que no él no tenía oportunidad alguna.

OoOoOoOoO

Tiempo después no fue sorpresa que Hanabusa nos molestara, que Ichijou nos dedicara sonrisas de vez en vez y que Ruka le haya dicho a Akatsuki que le debe diez libras.

Ya al termino de la fiesta debajo de un pequeño techo que nos cubría de la lluvia esperábamos que trajeran el carro. Sin que Rima lo esperara la atraje y por segunda vez en la noche nuestros labios se juntaron, siendo el beso un poco más rudo y mas largo que el anterior.

-Yo creo que estas más que sobria—le dije

-Hn.

Ojala les haya gustado, se que es corto pero es posible que haga una serie de one-shots, aún no lo se. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?

Rimiish


End file.
